The Unlit Path
by Maiihemm
Summary: Adelaide and her mother fled from New Orleans when she was very young. Now she is back and has caught the attention of the Original Hybrid. She knows the path she is on may be dangerous, but it is hers alone to walk. **The only characters I own are the OC's. Rating may go up later**
1. New Beginnings

**I know this is a bit of a break from my normal SOA writing, but once I got the idea in my head it just wouldn't leave me alone :) Not sure how far I will go with this one or if it's even worth much. As always, reviews will help. Any suggestions or recommendations are more than welcome :)**

* * *

New Orleans had once been my home. Actually, it had been the home of my family long before anyone could even guess. Though there were many memories throughout the city, I held very few. I had been just a child when my mother fled from the city. Now, on the eve of my twenty fifth birthday, I stand at the city limits not knowing what my future would hold.

I leaned myself against a tree and sighed. My mother's old coven was expecting me, but not until the next morning. I had contacted them while on my way back. Before my mother passed, she had made it clear that the only place I would find safety was within those city limits. She also made it clear that it would be just as dangerous if I found the wrong people.

There was so much power radiating from the city in front of me. I slipped down so I was sitting and dug my fingers ever so gently into the ground. I could literally feel the power running up from the ground into my hands. I sighed, feeling rejuvenated after weeks of traveling. I looked at my clothes and with a flick of my wrists, all the dirt lifted off of them and I gently set it all back onto the ground.

My mother had taught me every form of magic I could possibly see. It wasn't normal for witches to teach their kin dark magic if they followed the natures balance, but my mother was clear she wanted me to learn control above all else. I had heard of witches who touched the dark power and were consumed. I could hold it in my hand and let go without a thought.

I much preferred nature though. It was calming and made me feel whole. Though I had no idea who my father was, I had inherited his siphoning abilities. In the past, Siphoners had been seen as a pariah. We were seen as dangerous, abominations. I had been blessed though. Between my mothers natural abilities with nature and my fathers powers I was incredibly strong. Most were born with either one or the other gift but I had both. Even more reason for my mother to teach me restraint.

I looked up at the sky and figured it was close to midnight. I never kept a watch on me. I never really needed one. I let nature guide me and it allowed me to feel much more than a simple clock could tell me. I let myself feel the soft warm wind blow over my fingertips before sighing. It was time to head in, even if I was unsure of the next time I would feel that serine.

I stood up and gently wiped my hand, covering all traces that I was there. I wasn't sure if it had to do with me wanting to be hidden or wanting to keep nature the way it should be. Either way, I walked towards the city, accepting that either way I would be changing my life.

I walked down the streets, quietly marveling at the city. Though it was well into the morning hours, the city was so alive. The old power and energy was making my body buzz. I was thinking that the feeling must be what it was like to be drunk. I mentally thanked my mother for teaching me restraint and control. This city would be hard to shake.

There were many shops that claimed to have voodoo and witch power down every street I passed, but very few of them actually radiated the power that made them authentic. I almost felt bad for the tourists. It wasn't the flashy beautiful shops that they should be going into, but like a moth to a flame, they would be pulled into the lights.

I made my way down to the end of a dark street and paused in front of a doorway. I was never given an address, but was told that if I was really my mothers daughter, I would know just where to go. It was a dark building but the power coming from it was intoxicating. Everywhere I could see, there were etchings and blessings carved into the wood.

The door opened and a tall woman with beautiful tan skin and long black hair held together in braids stood before me. She looked me up and down and stepped forward. Though there was no emotion on her face, I could feel the good energy coming from her. She finally smiled and opened her arms for me.

"Adelaide Catriona. I never thought I would see you again, sweet child."

I walked into her embrace and felt at home. My mind flashed to a memory, but I knew it wasn't my own.

 _I walked down a hallway and into a room. There was a small child sitting on the floor, playing with stones and charms. They all were glowing as she touched them, causing soft giggles to escape her lips. I feel happy seeing her smiling. She turns and looks at me with piercing eyes. Her left eye is a bright green and her right Is an equally bright blue. Her dark hair falls in waves around her face._

 _"_ _Miss Adelaide, should you be playing with all of those by yourself? You know magic is a powerful thing!"_

 _She smiles at me and places the stones into the bag she found them. She reached up to me, handing the bag to me with a smile._

I snap back into reality and smile up at the woman. She smiles back at me and kisses my forehead.

"Adelaide, I have miss you more than you know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, Lorelei."

"Come in. We need to talk my sweet. You will be safe here."

I walked into the building and followed her into a back room. It was clean but powerful with crystals handing all around. I walked over to the window, recognizing the crystals hanging from the top. I gently touched my fingertips to them and they started to glow, just like in the memory I had seen from Lorelei.

"I kept them there for you. I knew some day you would come back to me, sweet child."

"You don't fear me."

"Why would I fear you."

"You know the powers I have. I have had them since I was a child in your memory. I have more though. I have grown and learned to tap into every power I have. I can touch the dark power just as much as nature. The ancestors speak to me just as much as they stay silent. I'm not like any witch you probably know."

"And your honesty is what makes me know I can trust you. I've known you since you were a child, Adelaide. There isn't a harsh bone in your body."

"My father had harsh bones."

"Yes. His very being was harsh. Some even say evil."

She walked towards me and handed me a large labradorite piece. I held it in my hand and felt it calm me. It started shining bright blue, illuminating the small room we were in. Labradorite had always been my favorite stone, especially ones with blue flash. Normally only the sun would bring out the bright colors, but something about how my DNA was constructed allowed me to bring it out myself.

"Look at the bright light coming from this stone, Adelaide. Would a stone so pure react so beautifully to someone that had even a sliver of evil in her soul?"

I smiled at her before looking back at the stone.

"My mother used to say the same thing to me."

"She was a wise woman, and I'm sure that you are just like her."

I sat down still holding the stone. The soft glow danced beautifully across the room and I never wanted it to go away.

"I want you to keep that. I'll never be able to look at it and think its beautiful since I've seen it speak to you. Nothing compares to that glow."

"Thank you, Lorelei. It's beautiful. I had to leave most of my stones behind. It was hard enough getting myself here."

"I sent someone to fetch your things. They're set up in the upstairs apartment along with your clothes. There are boxes of things you can go through and decide if you'd like them or not."

I looked at her and felt tears sting my eyes. I had once accepted that I would never see the beautiful things that reminded me of my even more beautiful mother. Now I would have them all back along with a place to call my own.

"I don't really have any money-"

"Hush, sweet child. If you feel the need to pay me back you can help me here at the shop."

"I would love that."

"Good. Now go upstairs and get some sleep."

I woke up to the sun shining into my new apartment. Lorelei had set it up perfectly. Every piece of my past and present were placed exactly where I would have placed them myself. It was an open apartment with a full kitchen. There was a bedroom in the back, but I was so exhausted I slept on the couch. After taking a shower and changing into clean clothes, I started walking towards the stairway. I stopped in my tracks, feeling a new energy in the shop.

"I'm not sure why you are in my shop, but I won't be caught up in any of your drama."

"Now, dearest witch, do you see me so poorly?"

"Yes."

I stepped forward and started walking down the stairs, being quiet due to my bare feet. The wood below me had a beautiful energy with many memories from the years passed. I heard the speaking pause as I stopped right before the door. Before I could reach for the doorknob, the door opened.

"Why hello there, little witch. I do believe you are new around here."

I looked into his eyes and part of me believed I should fear him. His energy was strong and unbridled. He had extended his hand out to shake mine, and as much as I wanted to see who he really was something told me showing him my true power would be a bad idea.

"That I am, mister?"

"Name is Klaus. I thought I knew every witch in the quarter."

"I am incredibly new."

I walked past, careful not to touch him. I walked towards Lorelei and smiled at the amused look on her face.

"Klaus here is just leaving actually."

"Oh, but quite the contrary. The little witch here has interested me. We both know how impossible it is for me to walk away from something interesting."

"Mister Klaus-"

"Just Klaus."

"Klaus, I am not a something to look at when you are bored."

"You must not know who I am."

"I hardly doubt your surname will suddenly make me an inanimate object."

He laughed and smirked a dangerous smile at me.

"I'd like to take you to dinner. Tonight."

Lorelei cleared her throat and stepped between us.

"We can talk business later, Klaus. My niece will be staying here and working tonight."

"Surely you can give her the night off. If you are fearing for her safety, who else would be a more suitable protector?"

I felt Lorelei shift her energy and it was uneasy. I had the feeling that Klaus was not someone who accepted no as an answer.

"My dearest aunt, perhaps he is correct. I hardly know the city. He seems like someone who knows it better than most. I would be happy to work all day to make up for my hours."

She looked at me and I touched her hand. I radiated out my thoughts to her through my fingertips.

 _I feel his energy. I am strong enough. Better to not make it seem like I am untouchable. He seems to only like shiny things._

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright, I guess I will accept that as a trade. Don't stay out too late though. I will expect you to work in the morning."

I stepped forward so I was looking at Klaus.

"Let me know the time and place. I will be there."

"I will send word. I look forward to seeing you this evening."

He reached his hand out, palm up. I looked at his hand and nodded before I walked away. I heard him scoff and it made me smile. I knew it was a dangerous game I was playing, but if I could convince him I was far from interesting I would be safer in the end.

"He is one of the originals, you know."

"I presumed he was very old."

"He is also the hybrid."

"I felt that too. He has a strange energy. Nothing like I have ever felt before."

"Please be careful, Adelaide. He is charming but he can't be trusted."

I had read up on the Original vampires long ago. Their story was the origin of all vampires. It is impossible to truly understand the present if you don't understand the past. I had come across a distant cousin, Bonnie Bennet, when she reached out to my mother. I'm not sure of the actual blood line that connects us but she knew of my mother. She was having an issue with Klaus and his siblings, along with a few vampires in her town.

Bonnie and I had talked a few times, sharing information. My mothers books along with those from witches before her had so much information. The thing with hand written books, is they often didn't have all of the information. They often did that on purpose. One book with every piece of information could be a very dangerous thing. It forced us to speak with each other and work together.

I dressed very plainly for my meeting with Klaus that evening. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans, and a black v neck t-shirt that stopped an inch before my pant line. It was incredibly warm, so I didn't bother straightening my long black wavy hair. I debated on wearing my protection amulet, but I wanted a clear head. I wanted to make sure I was feeling everything for as long as possible. I put in two earrings, both being made of moonstone. I need clarity above all.

A knock had come on the door soon after Klaus left, with a beautiful note with calligraphy on it. It had told me to be waiting out front by six pm. He hadn't gone very far, I could still feel his energy just a few blocks away. I felt it getting closer, so I walked outside and put my sandals on. As much as I would love to be barefoot, I figured it would be just one more thing for him to talk to me about. I sat in the garden in front of the shop and grounded myself, digging my fingers in the dirt.

"Good evening, little witch."

I opened my eyes to Klaus standing in front of me. I rose to my feet, and just like the night before, I used my magic to return the dirt to the ground and cover where I had disturbed the ground. I noticed he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side but I ignored him.

"Good evening, Klaus. I hope I'm not under dressed for the occasion."

"You look fine, darling."

"Where are we off to?"

We started walking down the road to the busiest part of town. He was walking slowly, but with a purpose.

"I considered taking you to the classiest parts of town, but I promised you a tour of the city. To really get to know New Orleans you need to see it at its peak."

"I was able to see a bit of it on my way in last night, though it was well past midnight."

"So then you just arrived?"

"Yes."

"What brings you here?"

"My aunt."

"Ah Lorelei. I have known her most of her life."

"That doesn't surprise me. Our family has always been a prominent part of the city."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me. I couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant, but his energy shifted. It wasn't darker, but it was intense.

"You may ask me whatever is on your mind, Klaus."

We came up to an ice cream stand and he paused to look at me before ordering two sundaes. He handed me one and motioned for me to sit at a nearby bench.

"You know, little witch, I have yet to learn your name."

"Adelaide. Adelaide Catriona Benoit. Though, before I lived here, I generally went by Cate or Cat."

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"French and Celtic. And Benoit. Aren't they related to the Bennet witches?"

"Yes. I actually believe you know my cousin, Bonnie."

"Ah, yes. I do know of her."

"I believe it's much more than knowing of her, Klaus."

"Who is your father."

"I don't know his name, and I never knew him. The only thing I got from him was a Celtic middle name and one green eye."

He smirked at my joke, which only caused me to smile.

"Where is your mother?"

"She is with the ancestors now."

"I am sorry to hear that, Adelaide."

"I am not. She is at peace. She taught me everything she could before she left."

"Is that the reason you have been very careful not to touch me?"

I looked at him, reading his face. His energy had no faulted.

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"I had heard of a witch in the Benoit line. She was particularly stunning, or so I've been told. Her long black hair was the hue of the darkest nights. Her skin, just slightly darkened by her mothers heredity but still so pale due to her fathers. Her eyes, mismatched, but one could lose themselves in them."

"Is that why you asked me to dinner?"

"Your eyes? No. Well, maybe partially."

"What else do you know of this witch?"

"She is incredibly powerful. Her father a Syphon and her mother an elemental. She inherited both gifts and developed her own. Just a single touch from her could drain you of any power you may have, but if she were being kind could give you a glimpse of her own. Gifted with the ability to delve into memories, she would be an admirable foe and an even stronger ally."

"You don't fear me."

"On the contrary. I do fear you. You could drop me to my knees and leave me venerable in ways I feel like I never have been. Anyone else in the world would have died by my hands by now, but I want to give you a chance. You see, as much as you are powerful you also radiate a beautiful kind of energy. You don't let it consume you."

"I have learned a lot in my short twenty-five years."

He looked at me with a sense of awe. He also seemed nervous. I had all but told him that I was the fabled witch he speaks of. The only thing he hadn't brought up was her use of dark magic. I had never made that public knowledge.

"I can ease your mind, Klaus. I can show you my true intentions in life. I won't do it without permission though. When I place my hand on you and give you a glimpse into my mind, I'll also be taking a piece of yours. I have no control over what memory I see and neither do you."

He pulled his sleeve up, exposing his forearm. I looked at him before I placed my hand on his skin. I focused on pushing out my essence. It was a pure and white light. I mean no harm to anyone, as long as they mean no harm to me. Even Klaus and his family would come under no harm from my hands. I looked at his soft smile before I lost my sight to his memory.

 _I watched my young siblings run around the camp. We were supposed to be doing chores, but I had started a play war between all of us. We smiled and laughed as we chased each other. Before I knew what was happening, I was being thrown to the ground._

 _"_ _You're always a problem to this family, aren't you?"_

 _I looked up to see my father glaring at me. My siblings had stopped running and all looked on from a distance. Even our mother was watching from the window. I tried to pull myself up, but was immediately pushed down._

 _"_ _You need to learn your place, boy."_

My eyesight came back, and I was still looking at Klaus. His face dropped at my sudden chance in demeanor.

"He was even more cruel that I thought."

He ripped his arm away from me and pulled his sleeve down.

"What did you see?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing of importance. Nothing I hadn't heard from the history books focused on your family."

Klaus stood up and extended his arm to me, making sure that his arm was covered.

We had spent hours wandering around the city. We stopped at little shops, tasting all the local food. We had talked about me mostly, though I had asked him a few questions about himself. We stopped at a fountain inside town. We sat on the edge as the locals danced around and entertained the tourists. I noticed that Klaus was watching me with the same intensity that I was watching the world.

"You must be from the city if you think a young witch like myself is more interesting than everything else."

"You should see yourself through my eyes."

I looked at him and turned to the fountain. It was full of crystals and gemstones. I reached in and touched one stone, in turn lighting them all up. The rainbow of colors were nothing in comparison to the city, but when I turned to look at Klaus his eyes had lit up.

"In all of my years, I have never seen something like that."

"I have searched for others who can do this, but I haven't found anyone else."

"It's incredible."

"Thank you."

"What other secrets are you hiding in that beautiful mind of yours?"

I smiled at him before removing my hand from the water. I focused on the water and watched it group together, before dropping from my arm in a single drop.

"You don't waste much, do you?"

"I try not to waste anything."

"I would like to see you again."

"Why me? And why ask? You have a reputation of taking whatever you want and you don't take no for an answer."

"I want to get to know you. I am asking because I respect you."

"You hardly know me."

"I know a great deal of you. A powerful witch that could control the world. Instead you return the world to what it was before you walked through it. You show compassion to a man that has done so much harm. I don't presume to think you think well of me."

"You have shown me no harm. Of course I wish everyone could be like me. It would be the end of pain and suffering. I don't know you though. I don't know why you do the things you do. I don't know why you harbor so much pain. All I know is you are kind to me and you listen when I speak."

"Anyone who doesn't listen to the poetry coming from your mouth is a damn fool."

I smiled and looked down. I stood up and waited for him to join me.

"It's nearly after midnight. I think it's time for me to head home."

"I would like to accompany you, if that is okay."

"I would like that."

He extended his covered arm out to me, allowing me to link my arm with his. He was careful to make sure our skin never touched, but he was close to me the entire way back. He walked me to my door and waited until I looked down from my window. With a flash, he was gone.

The next day, I walked around town learning the streets. I had seen a few shops that I wanted to look in, but didn't want to bore Klaus with my musings. I also didn't want him to feel like he had to buy me anything. I picked up a gorgeous dress but when I looked at the pricetag, I went to set it down.

"You would look absolutely stunning in that, little witch."

I turned to see Klaus standing behind me.

"Do you make a habit out of following women around?"

"Only the most beautiful ones."

He stepped in front of me and picked up the dress of the rack.

"Is there a reason you didn't look at these stores when we were out together?"

"I didn't want to bore you."

"I don't think that's quite possible, dear."

I watched him walk up to the cashier and hand her the dress and a card.

"Hold onto both of these. My dear friend will be picking out whatever she wants in this store."

The cashier nodded and turned to bag the dress.

"Klaus, that is hardly necessary."

He turned and went to place his hand on my face but faltered. Instead he rest it on my clothed shoulder.

"It only works if I touch you."

"You can feel my power though, right?"

"Of course. I can feel your power from across town."

"Can you really?"

"Yes. Your power is like nothing I've ever felt before. I've been able to pick up on it since the moment I met you."

He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Spend the day with me."

"Why? So you can spoil me with clothes and treasures I don't need?"

"Exactly."

We had been in and out of almost every store we had passed so far. He followed me, speaking to me occasionally, but mainly watched me as I looked at everything. If I focused too long on something, he would take it and hand it to the cashier. As soon as we would make it through the store, he would hand them his card and instruct them to deliver everything to my apartment. It was dark by the time we finished visiting stores.

"I'm not sure how I can ever repay you for the day."

"No need."

"I was told that you never do anything for anyone, without a price."

"I guess you caught me."

"What is it that you need?"

"Come with me to the park."

"Is this where your fangs come out and I'm found dead in the morning?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, my dear, you will be alive tomorrow."

I nodded and followed him away from downtown to the park. I walked into the grass and took my shoes off, reveling in the feeling of the grass. We walked together to the river and sat near the edge.

"The water always makes me so calm."

"It is beautiful, but I am sure you feel the energy flowing through it."

"I can show you, you know."

"How is that?"

"I can project just as much as I can syphon. Come here."

I reached my hand out for his, and he hesitantly took it.

"Don't worry, I'm shielding from you. I won't delve into your memories without permission."

I walked him towards the edge and walked out until it came to my knees. He quickly took his shoes of and rolled his pants up, following me out. I reached my hands out to him and he stood directly in front of me.

"If it becomes too overwhelming, tell me okay?"

"I'm tougher than you may think."

"And I am stronger than you could ever guess."

He smiled as he took my hands. I took a step closer to him and closed my eyes. I focused on the energy in the water and the rocks below me. I opened up my essence to it and opened my eyes to see Klaus looking at the water glowing everywhere it touched me.

"Ready?"

"Is this hurting you?"

"Quite the opposite."

I let the rest of the energy in, and saw his eyes widen when I was sure my eyes started glowing. I smiled as our eyes were locked together. I tightened my grip on his hands and slowly let the energy flow from me to him. He audibly gasped as his hands lit up from the energy flow.

"This is incredible."

"This is how I feel when I open myself up to the elements. It's why I love the water, the air, the earth and even fire."

"Do you burn with fire?"

"Not if I open up to it."

"How do you not go mad with power?"

"I had a great teacher."

"I wish I had been a witch like my siblings."

I released the energy from my body but held onto his hands still. He looked down at me when he realized the extra energy was gone. I released his hands and we started walking towards the shore. We returned to where we were sitting.

"You were a werewolf, right?"

"Yes. My mother was a witch."

"You would have been too then. At least until you activated your curse."

"I wouldn't have been nearly as powerful as you."

"I don't think anyone is, honestly."

We sat in silence as the water lapped across the shore. I listened to the birds and the wind through the trees.

"Do you miss home?"

"Of course I do."

"Why come here then?"

"There are people out there that would love to see me dead."

"How did your mother die?"

"She was killed."

"Who killed her, my dear?"

"She lived in a house with a few other witches. She was friends with a local pack of wolves."

I never looked at Klaus but I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me.

"Two men came to the house. They were looking for the wolves. They wanted something from them and they knew my mother and her friends knew where they were."

"Ada-"

"When they told them the location, the leader of the two ordered the other to feed on them."

I turned to look at Klaus, feeling the sadness in my eyes as he had terror plastered on his.

"The second was a ripper. He had no control once he tasted blood."

We fell into silence as we sat there for a few minutes.

"I actually met the second. Stefan Salvatore. He's so tormented by his pain. He's a good man though. It's funny that he has that affliction but out of him and his brother, he was the good one."

"And now you've met the first of the two."

"I met him two days ago."

"Yes."

"And now I know the character of him as well."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that he is just as tormented but he is also just as beautiful inside as he is out."

"How.. How can you not hate me?"

"I don't have it in my heart, Klaus. If I hold onto hate then I don't have room to hold onto the good. My mother lived a long, beautiful life. I don't think that it was her time to go when she did, but she is still with me either way."

"Even with my horrible reputation and the fact that I am responsible for your mothers death, you can't hate me?"

"I can't hate anyone or anything. Hate is so.. unsteady. With the kind of power I am capable of, I can't afford unstable."

"Then do you not feel love? Desire?"

I looked at him and shook my head. Truth be told, other than casual touches and soft smiles, I had never shared more of myself with anyone.

"I can't allow myself to."

"How do you know if you've never tried."

I felt my face flush as he moved closer to me. He ran his fingers down the side of my face and I fought to keep control. He moved his hand to my hip and I closed my eyes, trying to shield myself from his power.

"I think.. I think it's time I go home."

Klaus sighed and pulled me up so I was standing.

"I'm sorry, Klaus."

"Don't be. You've done more than enough for me in the short time we have known each other."

"Says the man who just spent a small fortune on me."

"Did I ruin whatever it is we have?"

"No."

"Then let me take you to dinner tomorrow evening."

I looked at him and nodded slightly. He made me nervous. It wasn't that he had killed my mother or had been leaving a path of destruction as he moved through time, it was that he was making me feel. I spent so long learning to control, and two days of being around the hybrid, I feel like letting all of my guards down.

As I was getting ready for dinner, I heard a light knock on my door. I could feel Lorelai.

"Come in."

The door opened and I continued brushing my hair out, hoping it dried in time to straighten in.

"Heading out again?"

"Yes."

"He's dangerous, Adelaide."

"No one knows that better than I do."

"Then why are you going with him?"

I stopped brushed my hair and looked at her.

"Honestly? I don't know. I should hate him. I should drain every ounce of power this old city has and turn him to dust."

"Your mother raised you better than that, though."

"I know. I'm just drawn to him. He listens even when I'm not saying anything. He understands my power and actually fears it."

"Klaus actually fears something?"

"He fears me."

"That is actually really surprising."

I laughed and walked over to my boxes and bags that had been delivered. I dug through them until I pulled out the gorgeous blue dress. He had made a comment about this one in particular, so I slipped it on quickly.

"My sweet girl, you look stunning."

"I asked mom for guidance, you know."

"I figured you would."

"She actually spoke to me."

"What did she say?"

"She said I'm on the right path. She wouldn't tell me what it all meant and how it would effect me, but either way I'm learning the lessons I am supposed to learn."

She walked over to me and put her hands on each side of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Then you have fun, sweet girl. Need any help?"

"Would it be shitty for me to use my powers to dry my hair?"

"Shitty? No. Vain? Yes."

"I can deal with vain."

We both laughed as I pulled all the moisture from my hair and quickly applied my makeup.

"You don't trust him."

"Witches don't trust vampires, especially not Originals."

"Do you trust me?"

"I'm letting you go, aren't I?"

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. I missed my mother so much but being around my aunt made the loss feel less painful.

I felt Klaus getting closer. The more time I spent with him, the more in tune to his energy I became. I checked myself in the mirror one more time before moving out of the bathroom. I looked outside to see a nice vehicle pull up and Klaus get out of the back. I walked downstairs and out the front door.

"You look absolutely stunning, little dove."

"Thank you, Klaus."

"I was right about that dress. Perfect."

I smiled at him and shielded myself before taking his outstretched hand. He led me to the car and opened the door for me. He gestured me inside and followed by walked around to the other side.

"How many people did you compel for this ride?"

"Just one."

I laughed at his honesty and loved the smile he returned to me. I looked out the window as we moved through the city. It still caught me off guard at how much life was always buzzing around.

"Where are we going?"

"It will be a bit fancier than our first food exploration, but it is one of my favorite establishments."

"I look forward to it."

We smiled at each other and I soon realized we were staring at each other. I felt my cheeks blush and I turned my head again. I felt his fingers under my chin as he turned me to looking at him again.

"Don't ever feel ashamed, little dove."

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"You interest me."

"In what way?"

"I have done the worst possible thing to you, yet you harbor no hate for me."

"Some may think that you only spend time with me to try to control me."

"You can't be compelled."

"No, but the heart is a fickle thing."

He looked at me but before he could answer, the car stopped. He exited the back seat and opened the door for me, extending his hand. I took it and we walked into the restaurant. We quickly moved to a back table, with no one around us.

"I rented out the whole back to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted by nosey guests."

I looked at him, unsure why he wouldn't want anyone to see us. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them when everything went silent.

"What just happened?"

"I fear you wasted your money, Klaus. I just made it so we can't hear anyone and no one can hear us."

He smirked at me and shook his head.

"You didn't speak a word."

"I don't have to. I harness my power a little differently than most other witches. I can cast a spell without even blinking."

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or terrified."

"Both would suffice."

We both shared a smile before the waitress came over, and I pulled the shield down. We ordered our food and of course Klaus ordered the best bottle of wine he could possible get. We ate out food and chatted about nothing in particular. When we were finished, he walked us outside to the garden. He sat me down and quickly took my shoes off and walked us towards the grass and dirt.

"It's beautiful out here."

"Even more so with you in it, my dear."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I can't take a beautiful-"

"Your energy is different. Why did you bring me here."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I had sense his change the moment I touched his hand when he picked me up. It wasn't bad per say, but it was darker than normal.

"I brought you here because I like spending time with you. However, you are right. I do need help but I don't want you to feel like this all was a rouse."

"I don't want to harm anyone."

"I know, and I don't want you to either."

I toyed with my necklace, and saw it glowing even though I was looking forward at the flowers.

"That still amazes me."

"When I first started harnessing my power, I had a hard time holding back. The first time I focused all my energy on a stone, it exploded. I had been so upset I literally exploded a stone with my energy. I cried for what seemed like hours."

"I don't imagine that being easy."

"More like unheard of."

"Is your ability to project unusual?"

"Yes, but not unheard of. The fact that I have all of them at once, is. The only magic I have not touched is expression. I have a hard enough time controlling what I do have."

"Expression is nasty business."

"So I've heard. What is it you need help with?"

"The ancestors gave an incredibly power to an incredibly vile vampire."

"Lucien."

"You know of him?"

"I do."

"He has the power to kill both myself and my siblings."

"As do I. Does that mean you will look for something to kill me as well?"

"You are mortal, I wouldn't need help with killing you."

I smirked at him and looked over at him.

"I think you underestimate me."

"Is that a challenge, little witch?"

I could hear the danger in his voice but the smile on his face made my heart race for an entirely different reason. I watched him drop my shoes and start to stalk around me, like a wolf circling his prey.

"I don't think you understand just how powerful I am, hybrid."

I heard a chuckle and saw his eyes flash gold. Though I was powerful, my human eyes couldn't keep up with his fast movements. I was quickly and suddenly pushed up against a nearby tree in the dark. He had his hands on each side of my head and his body pressed against mine. I kept a soft smile on my face.

"Normally, a witch has tried to explode my brain a thousand times over and twisted their hands, causing me extreme pain."

"I'm not a normal witch."

"Play your cards, little dove. Unless you are afraid?"

I laughed out and I looked into his eyes.

"There isn't much I fear, Klaus. You have yet to make the list."

He smirked and his eyes glowed gold again, along with his fangs emerging. The black veins around his eyes almost made me catch my breath. I had never been this close to a vampire before, but I had heard tales. I smiled at him once more before closing my eyes for a split second.

"What.."

I slipped below his arm and away from him. Though I wasn't fast or untouchable, I was invisible to his eyes. I moved behind him and watched him frantically look around with a concerned look on his face. I giggled behind him and released my cloak as he turned around.

"How the hell did you do that?"

He had a huge smile on his face and he walked towards me.

"Show me more."

I walked over and picked up a white stone off the ground. I couldn't let myself lose control, but I could pull more power from him.

"I'm going to touch your hand. You will feel weaker for just a moment but I promise I will restore it."

He looked hesitant, but reached his hand out. I took it in mine and slowly pulled power from him and put in in the stone in my other hand. It slowly started glowing a bright light. I pulled more and more until the light became blinding, ending in the stone exploding into a million pieces. I looked over and Klaus and could see he was weaker. I walked him over to the tree and placed one hand on the tree and the other on his neck, releasing energy back into his body.

"That was incredible. Why pull from me though?"

"I don't like pulling from nature for destruction and I can't let myself actually feel that much power."

"You're constantly shielding, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

We fell into a comfortable silence as I played in the fountain with my fingertips. He watched me with an intensity I wasn't sure how to describe. I had heard so many stories of this man, yet he seemed to be enthralled with me. He was so dangerous yet I felt no harm from him.

"I will help you."

"You will?"

"Yes. I just need the night. Come back to me in the morning and we will end your problem."

Klaus nodded and pulled me into an embrace. My breathing hitched, caught off guard by the affection. He was a flirtatious hybrid, but I never expected him to be so outwardly affectionate. His playful banter and care for me was out of character. Part of me worried that he would betray me in the end, but this was the path I was intended to take.

 _Mother, please come to me._

 _I am here, my sweet daughter._

 _The ancestors created a monster._

 _Lucien._

 _Yes._

 _They realize they were wrong. They don't like the Originals, but Lucien is unhinged._

 _Do I have their blessings to take him down?_

 _Yes, but please be careful._

 _I'll stay in control._

 _I'm afraid you won't be able to. Lucien is much stronger than anything you have ever seen, my dear. You may need to lose control to actually achieve what you need to do._

 _Will you help guide me back?_

 _I'm afraid this is your path, Cat. You must do this on your own._

With that, she was gone. I frowned, not wanting to sit alone in my apartment. For the first time ever in my life I felt incredibly alone. I shot up off the floor after quickly blowing out my candles and head towards the part of town that I knew I shouldn't be visiting at this time of night. The walk was quick and the closer I got to the mansion, the quieter it became. It was as if everyone knew they weren't welcome here as well.

The front was open doors to a small area with a fountain. Everything was so beautifully organized and the flowers around put me at ease. I could feel so much energy from the bricks of the building to the people inhabiting the building.

"What do I owe the pleasure, little dove."

I looked up to see Klaus wearing nothing but a pair of low cut jeans. His hair was a mess and he looked like he had been sleeping.

"I'm sorry. I can leave.."

I turned to walk out and in a flash he was in front of me.

"No need. I awoke when I heard you turn the corner. Is everything okay?"

I looked at him, and wanted to tell him everything was fine. Instead, I shook my head and felt tears sting my eyes. He pulled me into an embrace and started walking me towards the stairs.

"Come sit with me, we can talk."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man dressed in a suit watching us from a doorway. He felt just as powerful as Klaus, but I could tell he was just a vampire.

"That is my brother, he will do you no harm."

I nodded and walked up the stairs under Klaus' arm. We turned the corner and walked into an extravagant room. There were paintings all over the walls and both a couch and a bed. He unhooked his arm and poured two glasses of whiskey. I walked over and looked at a painting on the wall.

It was a woman with pale skin standing in the water. There were stars in the sky and a soft glow coming from where she was standing. There was a white aura around her and just looking at it I could feel the passion that was used to paint this.

"I never wanted to lose that memory."

"It's off."

"What do you mean?"

"You were here."

I pointed at the place in front of the woman and frowned.

"Why did you paint yourself out?"

"Because what matters to me in this memory was you."

I looked at him and he was studying my face.

"It's beautiful. I just remember it differently."

"How do you remember it."

"I remember the look of joy on your face. I remember the warmth from your hands overpowering every feeling of energy I was getting from the river."

Klaus ran his fingers down my face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I wish, sometimes, that I could see the world from your point of view."

I placed my hands gently on each side of his face. I closed my eyes and replayed the memory in my head. I let it flow through my fingers and I watched it and heard Klaus inhale sharply. I let him feel every emotion that I had felt that night, knowing that it very well could overwhelm him. When the memory was over, I opened my eyes just in time for his lips to crash against mine.

He pulled me close and my entire body felt like it was on fire. His left hand wove into my hair and his right wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I fought to stay in control, but for a split second I shot out energy through my shield and he pulled away in shock.

"I am so sorry, Klaus."

"What was that?"

"That was me losing control."

"You jolted me."

"I'm so-"

Before I could finished his lips were against mine again, this time even harder. He lift me up and carried me over to the balcony before he set me down and pulled his lips from mine.

"Don't be sorry, little dove."

My face was flush, and I was sure he could see it in the bright moonlight.

"What brought you to my door this late at night?"

"I talked to my mother."

"I though.."

"She is. She's who I talk to when I need answers."

"About?"

"Lucius. The ancestors see it. They see how dangerous he is. They want me to take care of it."

"Why do you seem terrified?"

"She said I'm going to need to lose control to take him out. Tranquility can't take down evil like him."

"I have faith you can find that again."

"I asked my mother if she would help me find my path again. She said that this is my path to walk alone. Other than their blessing, the ancestors have turned their back on me."

"You're afraid of being alone."

I nodded my head and hung my head in shame.

"Does that mean your aunt will turn her back as well?"

"She will need to. It's not that I am shunned, but no witch can help me."

"Stay here."

"What?"

"We have so many rooms here. Stay here. We will take care of Lucien and bring you back from whatever state that may put you in."

"I couldn't."

"My brother is right."

I turned to see Klaus' brother standing in the balcony doorway.

"Pardon the intrusion, I could hear you down the hallway. If you are indeed going to help us with Lucien and need our help, you should be staying here. We can keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe."

"I know very well of the powers you have, Miss Benoit."

"You know who I am?"

"I have known of you since you and your abilities since you were a child. I helped your mother escape with you."

I looked between the two of them.

"Show me. Please?"

"I thought you couldn't choose a memory?"

I nodded at Klaus and looked back at his brother.

"I can't. I usually make connections though. The first time I see someone that has a significant meaning in my past, I see it. I did with Lorelai."

"Then let us try."

He rolled his sleeve up and extended his arm to me. I gently reached forward and placed my fingers on his arm. I felt a shiver quake through him as I pulled my shield down, letting him feel my power. A small smile played across his lips right before I lost my sight.

 _"_ _It's time to go."_

 _"_ _Do we have time?"_

 _"_ _I will make time. You and your daughter will survive this city."_

 _"_ _Why are you helping us?"_

 _"_ _Because, Miss Benoit, I believe that there is some good in this world. Your daughter is proof of that."_

 _I look at the small girl in the witch's arms, and smile. Her eyes are beautiful and not something I would ever easily forget._

 _"_ _Elijah, if something happens to me-"_

 _"_ _She will always be protected. I give you my word."_

"Elijah."

He smiled at me and pulled his sleeve back down. The memory came flooding back to me. I was in my mothers arms as we ran to a vehicle. Elijah was driving as we sped out of the city. My mother was holding my close and whispering that I would always be safe.

"You remember."

"You saved my life."

"And I will continue to do so. My word is my bond."

"We both will, little witch."

I looked at Klaus and felt his energy shift. It was strong and powerful. The amount of power flowing from his was terrifying and soothing all at the same time.

"You will always be safe, as long as we are around."


	2. Figuring Out The Past

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed and private messaged me about this story! I was able to get quite a bit written so hopefully by the end of the weekend I will have more. :)**

* * *

I was walking down the road towards Lorelei's shop. I was lost in thought knowing just how intertwined with the Originals my past was. I was so young when I left, yet I ran into them within a day of being here. I wondered if Klaus knew of me before he met me, other than just the fables that spread about a powerful young witch. Between the stories of his cruelty and the warnings from everyone I knew, it was hard to believe he had anything but bad intentions reserved for me.

I was disappointed in myself. I always made a huge point to not judge others on their past. I had every reason to hate Klaus. I had every reason to fry his brain and use every bit of power to eviscerate him. He was always so kind to me though. He offered his protection and a place for me to stay. I needed to choose the higher ground and believe that he meant me no harm. His energy may be intense, but it never felt harmful.

The memory of Elijah rocked me. I had seen a million memories but never did one trigger me the way his did. I owed him my life. I had so many questions for him but none of them seemed important enough to ask yet. It was calming being around him and I had a feeling I wouldn't feel that very often with the dangerous task ahead of me.

The city felt different to me already. I knew it had something to do with the fact that the ancestors weren't going to help me. I still felt the earth around me but the overall buzz was gone. They always seemed to know what they were doing, but the fact that they turned their back was frustrating. They knew I could harness their power and take him down without a question.

"They need you to prove yourself, Adelaide."

I hadn't even noticed I was standing in front of the shop until Lorelai stepped out. She looked sad.

"Haven't I been doing that for twenty-five years?"

"You've been restrained. You scare them. They need to see you do their bidding and come back in one piece."

"How can I ever come back from this?"

She pulled me into her arms and held on tight. I held my shield up tight, not wanting her to feel the pain and anguish that was consuming me.

"You're always welcome here, Ade."

"It would be easier if I wasn't though, right?"

She nodded and gave me a sad smile.

"I have somewhere to stay."

"The Michaelson's?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me Elijah is the one who saved us?"

"I wanted you to figure things out on your own."

I nodded.

"That's why you didn't push too hard about staying away from Klaus?"

"You're here to fix things, sweetheart. I have faith in you. Your fate is intertwined with the Originals in ways that not even I know yet. It would have been a disservice to try to hold you back from that." She sighed. "I started packing your things earlier. Go get some rest and we will finish tomorrow."

"Klaus said he would send someone to get everything in the morning. Is it okay if I sleep here?"

She nodded and led me inside. I walked up the stairs feeling nothing but loss. I hadn't been here for long, but it had felt like home immediately. I looked at the boxes around and smiled that she left my labradorite out. I pulled it to me and sighed at the soft glow filling my apartment.

I curled up on the couch trying to make sense of the past few days. I knew when I stood outside of the city limits my life would change. I knew from a young age I had a potential to fix a lot of what was wrong in the world. I couldn't help but be utterly confused.

I had enough to worry about, but I couldn't get Klaus off my mind. I've read about his legacy since I was a child. He took what he wanted and destroyed everything else. He killed without any remorse and kept his own family under his thumb. There were even tales that he killed his own mother.

That wasn't the Klaus I knew though. The Klaus that I knew was attentive and curious. The way the light danced off his eyes when he smiled at me was nothing short of extraordinary. Even his playful side surprised me. He was so dangerous but deep in my soul I wasn't afraid of him.

I put my fingers to my lips, remembering the pressure of his pressed against me. He had been flirtatious from the beginning, but his advancement had taken me by surprise. It didn't feel forced or a move in a power play. It felt.. passionate. I think that was the word I was looking for. Not that I knew what all the feelings felt like, but I imagined that is what the descriptions meant.

I sighed, frustrated with myself. I had shielded myself from outward emotions for so long. I had pushed people away and denied relationship after relationship no matter what I thought I may feel. It was unsafe. Unstable. Now, I had been in New Orleans for a few days and was caught up with the Original Hybrid.

He scared me but not in the way he scared most. I felt safe around him and enjoyed his company. He was the first man.. wolf.. vampire.. hybrid.. that had ever pushed me to the point where I even wanted to lose control. His existence in itself was wrong, yet he was the only one that ever made me feel normal.

I shook my head and set the stone on the table in front of me and let myself fall asleep in the newly found darkness.

* * *

I was standing in my new room, trying to figure out why it felt wrong. The energy flow was wrong but I couldn't pinpoint it. I huffed and walked over to the bed to sit down. I closed my eyes, trying to feel where the energy wasn't right but I felt a new presence walk into the room. I opened my eyes and saw a blonde woman standing in front of me. She was built smaller, but I couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Klaus.

"I feel it too."

I smiled softly at her, realizing she was a witch.

"I'm Freya."

"Klaus and Elijah's sister, right?"

"That would be me. I sure hope they didn't speak poorly of me."

"Not at all. I actually know more of you from books than anyone else."

She smiled at me and looked around. She walked slowly throughout the room and stopped where I thought the energy was wrong. She picked up a necklace that had been my mothers. She dropped it immediately and brought her finger to her mouth.

"That was my mothers."

I walked to her and picked it up, feeling the same sting. I quickly put it in an iron box and closed it and the flow changed considerably.

"That's so odd. I used to wear it all the time."

"Klaus said the ancestors turned their back. Could be it feels like it doesn't belong here anymore."

"Good thing I wasn't wearing it then."

We smiled at each other before I put the box under my bed. I made a mental note to take it to Lorelei later. I turned around to see Freya marveling at my crystal collection.

"These are all so beautiful."

"They keep me sane some days."

"I've heard you can project energy into them."

I walked over and shut the balcony door, making it darker in the room. I moved towards a piece of moonstone and picked it up, letting my energy flow into it. Freya had a huge smile on her face as the colors danced around the room.

"That is so incredible."

"Thank you."

"No wonder why Klaus is so smitten with you. You are like no witch I have ever seen."

I felt my cheeks flush as I set the stone down.

"I'm not sure how I caught his eye, honestly."

"Modest too. Probably helps."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is Klaus the monster everyone portrays him to be?"

She sighed.

"Yes and no. To us, our family, he is as fiercely protective as he is ruthless. He expects the best out of us and anything less than that leads to major conflict. To the outside world he seems so hard, but he really isn't. When he loves someone, or something, there isn't anything that can stop him."

"So its hard for someone on the outside to get in?"

"Absolutely. Even with me it was hard and I'm his blood."

"Why me then? Should I be wary?"

"I don't think so. A few months ago he lost the woman he loved to Lucien. He bit her just to watch her die so Klaus would be hurt. It's been rough. I tried to tap into the ancestors powers but.. I failed."

"They won't help me either."

"Klaus was so lost, then. His whole purpose in life was to destroy Lucien. We all almost died in the process."

"That's why he befriended me then."

"I don't think so. Maybe in the beginning, but I see a change in him. He's softer. More alive. He just seems happy."

"That clearly can't be because of me."

She smiled softly and touched my arm.

"I guess we will see. If you need anything let me know, okay? I'm the only human around here so I will understand things a little easier than the hybrids and vampires."

I nodded at her and watched her leave. I was hoping our conversation would ease my mind, but it only caused me to have more questions. I flopped back onto the bed, exhausted from the day.

* * *

I woke up to a dark room and my body aching. The bed was so incredibly soft and I was used to sleeping on a couch or the ground. I rolled to my side and felt a piece of paper under my hand.

 _Come downstairs if you wake up._

 _-K_

I smiled and sat up, tossing my legs over the side of the bed. I still wasn't used to the heat in New Orleans so I quickly showered and changed. I picked out a black low cut shirt that was open in the back. I was always self conscious about showing off my stomach, but it felt good to wear something showing off a little skin. I slipped on a pair of shorts and my sandals to match before walking out of the room.

I was in awe at how beautiful the courtyard was. There were lights strung from the walls and it created a soft glow. The fountain in the middle was flowing water over beautiful colored stones. The water flowing and the soft lighting was making my body buzz. I loved the feeling.

"Good evening, little witch."

I smiled down at Klaus. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that hugged his muscular body. His jeans were nice, but still casual. I laughed to myself at the fact that even in a t-shirt and jeans he looked classy.

"Good evening, Klaus."

He smiled at me and I fought to keep my heartbeat steady. He would always get this adorable smirk whenever it would race. I hadn't been around many vampires but it was maddening how much he was able to read me from my heartbeat.

"I hope sleep found you well?"

"It did. Thank you. Was admittedly a little weird sleeping on a bed."

His face fell into a frown as he reached his hand for mine. I placed my hand in his and he sat me down in a chair across from where he was sitting.

"Did you not have a bed before?"

"That was one in my apartment, but I usually fell asleep on the couch."

"And before that?"

"Usually the ground."

His face fell even more and I found myself wanting to fix it as soon as possible.

"What wonderful things did you get to do today?"

"No changing the subject, little witch. Why were you sleeping on the ground?"

I sighed and played with the bottom of my shirt. I chewed my bottom lip not wanting to upset the hybrid more.

"After what happened to my mom, our coven pushed me out. Mom had kept the peace for the most part."

"The peace?"

"Witch's don't like syphons. They don't like people who are too powerful and I have harnessed just about every type of energy there is."

"They abandoned you."

"They want me dead."

I finally looked up at him and his expression was painful to see. He looked devastated.

"That is all my fault, Adelaide."

"No. Someday someone would be afraid or my mother would have died regardless. You may have sped up the process, but it was destined to happen."

"How can you not blame me?"

He got up from his chair quickly and started pacing. I stood up and sighed, walking towards him.

"I don't blame you because my destiny is to be here. I've been told it since I was a little girl. I was born here and I was meant to be here."

He looked back at me with bewilderment. Placing his hands on each side of my face, he stared into my eyes with a scowl.

"If you're looking for a tell that I'm lying, you aren't going to find one."

He smirked and let his features relax.

"It seems as if you know me already."

"Just a little."

We smiled at each other and I felt my cheeks flushing. I tried to look down my he held my face tight in his hands.

"What is the first thing people always tell you they notice about you?"

"My eyes. Isn't that obvious?"

"It wasn't the first thing I noticed."

"No?"

His face was very close to mine and I realized my words were coming out barely above a whisper.

"No, love, the first thing I noticed was the way your face lit up when you smiled. You get just a hint of color on your cheeks and your heart flutters when you feel noticed. You are so beautiful."

I tried to bite my lip to stop a smile, but he used his thumb to stop me.

"Don't ever hide that beautiful smile, Adelaide. Not from me."

I locked my eyes with his right before he moved his mouth to mine. The battle between keeping up my shield and returning the kiss was one of the hardest ones I could remember going through. Losing control with Klaus was so easy, but I needed to remember my control was what made me. He broke away from me and smiled softly.

"No shock this time, love?"

"Guess I'm just becoming resistant to your charm."

He smirked again and tilted his head to the side slightly just as my heartbeat picked up. I felt my face flush and he grinned. His eyes flashed gold and I could see two fangs on each side of his smile. My eyes opened wider, not remembering the fangs or the black lines around his face the first time he showed me this side of him. His smile faded for a moment until mine spread into a smile.

"Still not scaring you, little witch?"

"Does that make me broken?"

"Not sure, love, but I'm not complaining."

* * *

The next morning I woke up rested and peaceful. It was quiet inside the building but I could hear the locals starting to stir and make noise on the streets. I walked over to the balcony and watched them. There were musicians and dancers setting up their spots. I smiled at them and enjoyed the noise of the city starting up. I had been to many cities, but nothing compared to New Orleans.

I felt the energy before I heard him. Elijah was standing at the doorway watching me. I figured if he wanted me to know he was there, he would have said something. I continued listening to the bustle of the streets for a few minutes.

"You know that I know you're there right?"

I heard him chuckle lightly and felt him get closer. He stood next to me and looked down at the streets.

"Always interesting. It reminds me of how people used to sing and dance on the streets hundreds of years ago."

"I wish I could see back then. I always feel like I was born in the wrong time."

"You are an old soul, that can't be denied."

I smiled at him and saw that his intense gaze was on me.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you help my mom?"

"Your mother was a close friend of mine."

"Did you love her?"

"There have been very few people I have loved, but she was one of them."

"Where you two.."

"We were in a romantic relationship for a time."

"So, you could have been like my step dad. That's kind of weird."

I laughed and heard him laughing softly as well.

"What changed?"

"Your father came back into the picture."

"So, we ran."

"Yes. Didn't your mother tell you any of this?"

"It was an unspoken rule that we didn't talk about our life here. Not that it was super hard for me, I barely remembered any of it."

He nodded and played with the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Are you the reason she always told me to come back here?"

"I think there were many reasons for her wishing you to come back to New Orleans."

"But you are one of them."

"I believe so, yes. I promised your mother long ago that I would always look out for you. I intend to keep that promise."

We fell into a comfortable silence as I continued watching the street below us. I wanted so badly to remember a time where Elijah was in my life, but I couldn't. I long suspected that my mother put spells on me to make me forget and the more I found out the more I suspected it to be true.

"I remember when you were a child. Even then you had so much control over your emotions."

"You were around a lot?"

"Very often. You were absolutely incredible. Every day you showed us something new. Things that even seasoned witches struggled with. You did it all with a smile on your face."

"Most people are horrified when they see what I can do."

"Is that why you hide it all away?"

I looked at him and felt uneasy. He was right. I didn't show most of my power. I played little tricks and made flashy lights to keep people happy around me. It was safe.

"I can guarantee you that I do not fear you, Adelaide."

"That makes one of us."

I went to turn away but he gently put his hands on my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"You have nothing to fear. Don't be afraid of the wonderful gifts you have been given."

I nodded but couldn't find it in myself not to fear. Truth be told I held such careful control over myself because of that fear. Fear of retaliation and hatred. I wasn't normal and even those we reveled in the dark and black magic feared me.

"Klaus has a reputation of fearing those more powerful than him."

"Do you fear he will hurt you?"

"I don't think he would intentionally.. but.."

"I think my brother cares more for you than you may think."

"Another thing I don't understand."

"You need to let that fear go. I know it isn't easy, Miss Benoit."

"Please just call me Cat, or Adie. Even if I didn't know it until now, you mean more to my life than formalities."

A smile spread across his face when he nodded at me. I was able to see a little break in his normal stoic features and it caused me to smile back. I could see why my mother was attracted to him. He was handsome in the classiest of ways. Even looking between him and Klaus, he was a classic handsome. Klaus was more of a dangerous kind of attractive, which was very fitting.

"Adie, I hope someday you come to realize that you are safe here. No one from this family will ever harm you."

"Your family has a reputation of only protecting your own, everyone else be damned."

"You are one of us."

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder before walking out of my room. I looked back down to the street and for a split second, I thought I saw someone watching me. It made my stomach drop, causing me to step back into my room and shut the doors to the outside world.


	3. A Welcome Distraction

**Sorry for the long break! I have a ton more written. I AM giving you a warning that it mentions sexual assault in the second part. If you are triggered by such or want to ignore it, skip the second part. It doesn't go into great detail and no specifics are there, but wanted to give the heads up anyway!**

* * *

I had spent most of the day working with Freya. She was an incredible witch and although I knew a lot, learning from her felt like an honor. There was so much that she was able to teach me that would have taken years of me reading grimoires. Elijah had stayed close. He watched me with intense eyes and stepped forward when I needed more power to syphon. He was so powerful, but it didn't give me the same high that Klaus did.

"I wish I could syphon the way that you do. I get so tired after spells."

I smiled softly at Freya.

"It's addicting honestly. That's why I always have so much control. Especially in this city. There is power everywhere."

"To be able to reach out and just take it.."

"That's why I don't. I only take what I need and I always try to give it back."

"I understand. There has been some powerful syphons out there that have gone absolutely mad."

"I know. I don't ever want to be like that. Especially with everything else I already have. I drain quickly if I don't have another power source."

"Have you tried wearing stones?"

"I used to wear my mothers. It helped but I never really needed it. I'm more likely to tap into nature than anything else."

"Let me see what I can do for you. We need you strong for when we face Lucien."

"You mean when I face Lucien."

"Ade-"

"I need to do this alone."

Freya went to protest, but her eyes locked with someone at the top of the stairs. I knew Klaus had returned some time before, but I wanted to continue training. She looked at me again, but walked away towards her room. I watched Elijah leave out of the corner of my eye as I walked towards the fountain. I dipped my hands in the water and let the dirt fall off them and sink to the bottom. I could feel Klaus getting closer, though he kept his distance.

"I can't let you do this alone."

"You need to, Klaus. The ancestors were clear."

"Oh, before they abandoned you."

I sighed loudly.

"This isn't your fight."

"The hell it is not! I created him Adelaide. I made him into what he is."

I turned around to look at him. His face was twisted into a painful grimace.

"Everyone has their demons, Klaus. Your blood may be what changed him into a vampire, but you didn't change him into the monster he is today. The ancestors did that. Now it's my job to fix it."

"How can you be so willing to die for people who turned their back on you."

"Haven't you been asked the same about your family?"

"I have."

"Then you should understand."

"I do. But I don't like it."

"You have to let me do it."

"You aren't ready."

I felt the energy shift in the air and a pit form in my stomach. I thought I had felt this before, but I couldn't pinpoint it in my memoires. I made eye contact with Klaus and watched his eyes go black. Behind him, Freya and Elijah appeared quickly at the top of the stairs.

"Lucien."

The way Klaus growled his name cause a chill to run through my body. He was immediately in front of me with his arm behind him, holding my hand. I sent a soft jolt of power to him to remind that I didn't need protection.

"Ah, Klaus. It seems that you have a new play thing."

"Lucien."

I didn't think that there could be any more distain in the hybrids voice, but I was wrong. Lucien was standing in the doorway to the villa looking at us. He had a cocky smile and an annoying pompous voice. It was almost like he was trying to sound more important than he actually was.

"Could this be the little witch that is destined to end my tyranny? Klaus, haven't you learned not to play with witches? I would hate to send her down the same route that I send your beautiful Camille."

"You shut your mouth, Lucien. You forget who-"

"Ah, yes yes. You made me. You took me from the dirt and raised me to be as noble as you are. I am not here for you though, Klaus. I am here for her."

He raised his finger and pointed it directly at me. I knew that I should fear him. I should feel terrified that the monstrosity in front of me even knew I existed. Instead, I stepped from behind Klaus and faced Lucien.

"Ah, brave little witch we have here."

"If you know me, then you know the things I can do."

"I have heard rumors. Honestly? I couldn't care less. Any witch that thinks they are powerful enough has one word to describe them."

"And what would that be, Lucien." Elijah chimed in.

A wicked grin spread across the monsters face as his eyes turned darker than what even seemed possible.

"Dead."

I felt Klaus trying to step in front of me but I shot him backwards towards Elijah with my right hand. My left shot up and stopped Lucien in his tracks. He held onto his head and screamed out in pain. I mentally thanked myself for being barefoot as I tapped into the old energy from the ground. I could see my feet glowing as I felt the power course through me.

"If you knew me as you say you do, you would know not to threaten those I care about. I would kill for less. I HAVE killed for less, Lucien."

"How.. How are you doing this?"

He looked up at me and gasped. Though I couldn't see myself, I knew my eyes were glowing. Just as I was about to increase the pain level on his brain, he started laughing.

"What could possibly be so funny, Lucien." Klaus growled out.

"She is so much like her father."

I went to take a step forward, but Klaus grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him while Lucien screamed out in pain. He took a step back and removed his hand quickly. Just in that split second, I had started ripping power from him quicker than I wanted to. I looked back at Lucien.

"What do you know of my father."

"I know he's alive. And I know he is coming for you."

I quickly snapped his neck and tossed his body to the side. I set up a barrier spell around him. No one could get in and he couldn't get out.

My mind was racing. My father? There was no way that he was still alive and even more so no way he knew I was alive. There was a small voice in the back of my head telling me to calm down. I needed to breathe. I needed to shut off the power coursing through me. The more upset I became, the more energy I pulled in.

"Love. Breathe."

I hadn't even noticed that Klaus and Elijah had gotten closer. Klaus' face was unmoving and hard. Elijah looked concerned and unsure of what to do. Freya was in the background with her eyes glued to me.

"Little witch, I need you to breathe and put up that wall you're so good at. You won, my dear. You're safe. It's okay."

I looked down at my glowing feet and back up at Klaus. Behind him I caught my reflection in the window. My eyes were like two stars shining through an incredibly dark galaxy. My hands had a soft glow to them. I had never seen myself like this before.

"My. My eyes."

"Yes, love. They're beautiful."

I snapped back and looked at Klaus. He didn't look the least bit concerned that I had no capacity to control myself at the moment. It was almost aggravating. Could he not see the power behind this outburst? I noticed that my breathing was becoming slower and more regular.

Klaus was distracting me. I wanted to rip Lucien to pieces as he told me he was lying. I wanted to pull every ounce of power from the earth and never come down from the violent high I was on. Looking in Klaus' eyes was bringing me back to reality. His stare was intense and as I felt my heartbeat race his smirk brought heat back to my face. I shut my eyes and felt my shield snap back into place.

"Klaus."

"Yes, love?"

"When it's time for me to kill Lucien, you can't be anywhere near me."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay focused around you."

I opened my eyes back up to him smirking at me

"I take it Lucien is stuck where he is at?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get you some rest."

I nodded and took his outstretched hand. I looked back and Lucien and wished he would stay dead forever. I hoped more than anything that he was lying about my father.

* * *

I had been curled up in bed for a few hours before I realized I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to Klaus laying next to me in the bed. I felt my cheeks flush at how close he was to me.

"I'll never grow old of that."

"What?"

"That beautiful color your cheeks turn when you get flustered."

"I need to invest in better makeup to cover that up."

He smiled at me and brushed my hair out of my face. It felt different though. I realized I didn't have my shield up but I didn't react to him. I looked at him confused with a hint of panic.

"I thought maybe I could fool you longer than that."

"What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, love. You're asleep."

"You're in my dreams?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Am I okay?"

"You're fine, love. Just tired."

I relaxed as I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, love."

"It's okay. Just a little out of it. Why didn't you just wake me up? How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours. I figured if you were still asleep, there was a reason for it."

"Do you need something from me?"

"No, little witch. I just wanted to check on you."

I nodded and closed my eyes as he continued to play with my long black hair.

"This feels weird."

"My being affectionate towards you?"

"No. Not being afraid of you touching me."

I opened my eyes to see him frowning.

"I don't have my powers in here."

"Is it that taxing to be physically close to someone?"

"Yes. More so with you."

"Why is that."

"Your energy. It's really intense."

"I'm sure all energy is intense to you."

"Not like yours. It's.. intoxicating. There aren't many situations or people that have ever made it hard for me to keep focus and keep control. You though.. you make it hard for me."

I placed my hand on top of his and enjoyed the warmth.

"The power is addicting. There are so many syphons that lose their minds. I think that's part of the fear when it comes to the witch community. Then with me. Add in the fact that I already have my own source. It can be maddening sometimes."

"You do it all with such grace though."

"Did you miss my freak out earlier?"

"That isn't what I saw at all."

"What did you see?"

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. He placed my hand on his chest and gently pulled the rest of me closer to him.

"I saw you face a demon unprepared. You did it with grace and honor. Instead of lashing out and hurting everyone around you, you kept us all safe."

"I think if you weren't there I wouldn't have been able to stop."

"Well, then I suppose I'll have to stick around then."

I smiled as he smirked at me and I felt my face flush.

"Seriously? Even in the dream world you make me blush?"

"Good. I'd hate to have to wake you up this moment."

Klaus pressed his lips into mine. I felt my chest tighten up, but this time it had nothing to do with keeping a shield up. My whole body was on fire. He pressed harder into me and it was making it hard to breathe. He broke away but stayed close enough to press his forehead into mine.

"I love hearing your heart race."

"I hate that you can hear it."

"Love, even if I were human I think I would be able to hear that pounding coming from your chest."

"You're kind of a jerk, Klaus Michaelson."

"Wow. That may be the tamest name anyone has ever called me."

We laughed for a moment before he locked his eyes with mine again.

"Why do I make you so nervous?"

"Because you make it hard to stay in control."

"I find it hard to believe that no one has ever had that effect on you prior to myself."

"I don't usually let people very close to me."

"I am sure you have been this physically close to someone before."

I hesitated. I was embarrassed. Klaus was incredibly old with a very large past. I am sure he couldn't even count the number of partners he had been with let alone those he had touched. I could count the number of people I had kissed on one hand.

"Adelaide, have you ever loved anyone before?"

"My mother."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I thought I was."

"Tell me about him."

"He was in the coven. We had known each other for years. He knew about all my powers but it never phased him. One of the guys must have gotten into his head because all of a sudden, he was demanding that we have more a physical relationship. He kept telling me that I wasn't being fair for not even trying to push that part of us further. I tried explaining to him that I just wasn't ready. I wasn't strong enough to keep a shield up. He didn't listen."

"What happened?"

"I killed him."

"That's what you meant when you said that to Lucien."

"He, uh. He pinned me down. He was going to take what he wanted either way. I kept begging him to stop. I could feel that I was draining him."

"Even through all of that, you were worried about him?"

"Of course. I thought I loved him."

"What changed your mind?"

"I refused to love someone that would treat me so poorly."

He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.

"So, no one else ever caught your eye after that?"

"One person. He kind of forced himself into my life though."

"Wow. He sounds rude."

"Oh, very. He's brash. He seems to take what he wants when he wants it. He has a horrible reputation for being quite the ladies man. Add that in with his temper and you have quite the mess."

"You're painting quite the horrible picture of this handsome man you speak of."

"Well if the shoe fits."

I smiled up at him as he crashed his lips onto mine. I felt him smile against me before he pulled away.

"You don't think I'm.. weird do you?"

"In what way, little witch."

"You're lying in bed with an untouched woman.."

"I really don't see the problem in that. Most men covet that."

"You aren't most men."

"That is true. I won't be running for the hills just yet, little witch."

He pulled me into his chest and we stayed curled up together for hours. I knew that it was just a dream, but I was quickly realizing this was the most beautiful place I had ever been to. I had never felt such unbridled peace.


	4. One Of The Few I Trust

**Sorry for the long break again.. I was gone for about a month. Here is the next Chapter though :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt the sun on my legs. I looked over to see Klaus sitting in a chair by the bed reading. He looked up at me and smiled as I stretched.

"Good morning, love."

"Is it morning already?"

"It is nearly noon."

"Oh, crap. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, sweetheart. You needed to rest."

"Were you reading while visiting my dreams?"

"I am very good at multitasking."

I stretched again as I set my feet on the floor. I walked over to Klaus to see him reading an old book without a title. I touched my finger to it and felt the old power coursing through it.

"What is that? It's old."

"This is a book my mother inherited."

"Wow. So, you aren't the oldest thing in this house."

Klaus let out a playful growl and smirked at me.

"Correct. That would be Elijah."

I laughed and leaned forward to look at the writing. It was in a language I was unfamiliar with.

"You're going to have to teach me how to read that."

"I would be happy to. Not at this moment though."

"What does it say?"

"It is speaking of a witch with immense power. She had the strength and tenacity to harness every power there was out there. Fable says she was even able to drain those around her."

"You think someone else was like me?"

"I think it's a possibility. There is also a passage in here about how she controlled it."

"How?"

"There is a necklace hanging on the doorknob. Freya dropped it off an hour ago."

I walked over and saw a beautiful pendant hanging just where Klaus had said it would be. The metal around the stone was absolutely gorgeous. It looked to be old but almost as if it had been shined recently. Inside of the setting, was a stone I couldn't pinpoint.

"What is this?"

"It is a mix of a few different stones. Freya was unsure of what would work best for you, so she cast a spell to combine them. Labradorite to prevent loss of your own energy. Peridot to protect your body and keep you strong. Amethyst to stop anyone from stealing from you and allow you to heal quickly. Lastly she added fluorite to act as a shield for you so you don't need to work as hard."

"She made this for me?"

"You deserve to be able to breathe now and again, love. I also figured if it were a necklace you could take it off whenever you needed to."

"Thank you, Klaus."

He took the necklace from me and moved behind me. I pulled my hair to the side and let him clip it behind my neck. I let it touch my chest and instantly felt the power from it. I was able to let my own shielding fall without feeling vulnerable. I let out a shaky breath and turned to look at Klaus. He had his head tilted to the side with that devilish smirk.

"Well?"

I reached forward and placed my hand on his face.

"I can still feel you, but it's nothing like it was."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's amazing."

I smiled at him and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I reveled in the warmth his body was giving me. For the first time, I was able to be in an embrace and not fear I was going to hurt him. I buried my face into his shoulder and vowed to always remember that moment for the rest of my life.

* * *

I had been sitting on the floor with my favorite labradorite. With the necklace on, I had to actually force the power forward into it to cause it to glow. It was a rush to be honest. Instead of holding back I was able to push with all of my might and not destroy everything around me. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. It was like I had been liberated.

"You have your mothers smile."

I looked over to see Elijah standing in the doorway. He had a soft smile as he looked at me. I motioned for him to join me. With an amused smile, he sat down in front of me.

"I wish I could explain how liberating this is."

I placed my hand on the pendant and smiled at the soft glow coming from it. I had noticed that it changed colors and intensity depending on the kind of energy that I was subjected to.

"Your smile speaks volumes."

"I can never thank your family enough."

"We have a great deal to thank you for as well, Ade."

"Where is Klaus?"

"When I left him he was throwing darts at Lucien."

I let a small laugh escape my lips causing Elijah to look at me incredulously.

"I'm sorry. Just the idea of him sitting there tossing darts at Lucien is.."

"Amusing?"

"Very."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't also find it amusing."

"Has he said anything about my father?"

"He has made it clear that he will only speak to you about it."

I sighed.

"I figured he would say that. Nothing can be easy when it comes to vampires. No offense."

"None taken. We are a complicated lot."

"What was my father like?"

Elijah sighed and motioned for me to move closer. I sat directly in front of him, my knees touching his.

"I know you can steal memories, but let me show you instead."

I nodded and he placed his hands on each side of my face and shut my eyes.

* * *

 _Elijah walked through the house to see my mother racing around packing. He placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to stop._

 _"_ _He will be here soon, Elijah. I need to go."_

 _"_ _I can protect you."_

 _"_ _No one can protect me. I have to go."_

 _"_ _Please, let me shield you."_

 _"_ _I need to protect Cat. I need to get her out of here. I need her to live."_

 _"_ _And she will."_

 _"_ _Not here. Not now."_

 _He looked over to see a small child with beautifully mismatched eyes standing in the doorway. She was holding a stuffed animal and it made him smile. He knelt down and she walked over to him. He pulled her into his arms and she cuddled into his chest._

 _"_ _I can protect her."_

 _"_ _Someday you will Elijah. I know it. Someday she will feel safe in your arms in New Orleans and it will mean something. Today, we need to run."_

 _He tightened his arms around the girl and kissed the top of her head. He stood up, still holding her, and gently handed the now sleeping girl to my mother._

 _"_ _I will get you out of here. Then I will hold him off."_

* * *

 _Elijah stood in the doorway of the same home. He was waiting. He looked back inside and saw that the house was disheveled and empty. It was void of life which is how he felt now that the woman and girl were gone. He had spent more of his life worrying more about his family but the two had stolen his heart._

 _"_ _Where is my family."_

 _He turned to see a tall pale man standing in front of him. His accent was heavy and made it clear that it was the girls father. He had black veigns running through his body and it made Elijah uncomfortable._

 _"_ _If you are speaking of the two witches that lived here, I regret to inform you that they are gone."_

 _"_ _You took my family away."_

 _"_ _I took nothing from you."_

 _"_ _I'll find them, you abomination."_

 _"_ _I don't think you have much right to say anything with the expression magic coursing through your black veins."_

 _"_ _I take what I can get."_

 _Elijah fell to the ground and felt agonizing pain as the man walked forward. He put his hand on Elijah's throat and drained every ounce of power he had. Right before he passed out, the man looked at him._

 _"_ _I'll find them. I'll find the girl and use her for what she's meant for."_

* * *

"He was a monster."

"Yes. He was everything that was bad about witchcraft."

"Did he die?"

"Rumor was he did. It's been years since I have even heard of him. Almost forgot about him until I saw you walk into my home."

"I need to talk to Lucien."

"Then let us head down there."

* * *

I walked down the stairs, trying not to laugh at Klaus. He was standing at a descent distance from Lucien but his hands were full of darts. Lucien was glaring at him with dark eyes.

"Klaus, do you enjoy torturing people?"

He turned to look at me with a wide smile on his face.

"Adelaide, my sweet, so glad to see you awake and feeling better."

"Thank you, Klaus. You never answered my question though."

"Ah, yes. I rather do enjoy torturing this whelp."

I stepped forward and put my hand gently on his face. I smiled, not feeling all of his energy pulling at me. He looked down at my pendant and touched it.

"It glows brighter when you're near me."

"I told you your energy is intense."

"Oh give me a break."

I looked over at Lucien and stepped forward. I knelt down right in front of the line that I had forged with my magic.

"Lucien. I don't think we ever properly met."

"Oh, I know exactly you who are. Bastard child of a witch and an abomination. Freak of nature and feared by all."

"So, you have heard of me."

His voice was full of contempt, but I kept mine calm and steady. I reached out and plucked a dart out of his face. He growled out in pain.

"Seems like these have vervain in them."

"Your friend over there is a sadistic one."

"Why are you coming after me, Lucien?"

"You were just in my way and in Klaus' sights."

"Why bring up my father then?"

"Because I have met him."

"When?"

"I am awfully old, dear. My time gets mixed up a bit. Why don't you let me out so I can think about it?"

"Not going to happen."

He laughed then snarled in pain as a dart connected with his eye. I glanced back at Klaus and he shrugged with a smile.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

I turned back to Lucien and pulled my necklace off. I set it on the ground, leaving one hand planted. I sucked in the energy and saw my eyes start to glow in the reflection of Luciens.

"It is true. You are as powerful as they have said."

"You underestimated me, Lucien. It wasn't Klaus you should have been fearing. It was me. All along it was me."

I saw fear flash across his face as I reached out and touched him. I started pulling energy from him as his eyes changed colors, back to the plain black I was used to seeing in vampires. I pulled the energy in and tried to shove it into the ground just as quickly, but I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I noticed Klaus walk to my side then straight to Lucien's back. He quickly ran a blade across his throat. I continued to pull until the light left his eyes and I felt nothing more.

I kept my hand firmly planted on the ground, willing myself to force the energy out of my body. Though it was quick, I had never felt anything like that before. I imagined its what it would feel like to try and drain Klaus. My body was shaking as I drained myself.

"Klaus, stop her. She's pushing too much out."

I heard Freya say it from behind me, but I couldn't break contact with the ground. Lucien's power was cold and unforgiving. I didn't want any of it in my body anymore. I told myself if I pushed hard enough I would be able to forget what it even felt like. I fell forward so both of my hands were on the ground but it made it easier to push more out.

"Adelaide, my dear, you need to stop. Focus on my voice. You told me once that I was distracting. Let me distract you, sweetheart."

I started to zone in on his voice. I could feel how close he was to me, but he never put his hands on me.

"There you go, sweetheart. That's it. Come back to me."

I collapsed onto my elbows and slowly lifted my hands off the ground. I felt weak in more ways than one.

"Tell me what I can do, Adelaide."

"My necklace." I whispered.

Before I could blink, he was clasping the pendant onto my neck. He put his hands on my arms and guided me into a sitting position.

"You need your rest."

"Water helps."

He nodded and looked to Freya.

"Can you run her a bath? My bathroom has a better tub than hers."

"Of course."

Freya quickly went up the stairs and we followed. Klaus took his time walking up the stairs and turned towards his bedroom. When we entered the room, he set me down carefully on his bed.

"Is there anything you want or need? Would food help?"

"No. Maybe some of my candles and stones."

"I can grab them. I know which ones will help the most."

I smiled at Freya as she scurried out of the room.

"I wish I knew more about what helped you. I always resented my mother so I didn't learn much about her craft."

"If I make it past tonight I will teach you."

He placed his hand on my face and ran his thumb across my cheek.

"You will make it, my dear. That I am sure of."

I smiled at him and leaned into his touch. Freya walked in with a few of my stones and my set of candles.

"Do you want me to set them up?"

"If you don't mind. I could use all the positive energy I could get."

She smiled at me and head into the bathroom. I could hear her chanting softly as she set up a circle around the bathtub. The energy shifted in the room and I sighed.

"I can leave if you'd like."

I watched Freya slip out of the room and I hesitated.

"I can go in by myself. You don't need to babysit me."

"You think that's what it is?"

"No, I just don't want you to feel like I'm an obligation."

Klaus squint at me but pulled me into his arms again. He carried me into the bathroom, gently setting me on my feet. He gently pulled my shirt up and off of me. I felt my cheeks blush at the intimacy, but he made no moves to advance anything. He gently undid my jeans and helped slide them down my legs, taking my lace underwear with them. I reached back and unclasped my bra and let it fall to the floor.

"I hope it isn't too forward of me to tell you just how beautiful you are."

My face flushed again as I looked down at the ground. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my lips tenderly. He broke the kiss off and extended his hand out, allowing me to use it as a brace so I could climb into the bath. I stepped into it and sighed as I sank down, letting the water cover my body and rest my head against the edge.

"Is there anything else you need, little witch?"

"No. You've done more than enough for me."

"Would you like some company?"

I looked at him and realized he wasn't gawking at my body or trying to be brash. I nodded and he quickly appeared with a chair that he placed next to the tub. He walked around for a minute, looking at the candles and the stones.

"It always has amazed me how much all of these can bring comfort so easily."

"I wish you could feel it."

"You've shown me."

"You don't feel it the same way though."

"I never really did. I was always part wolf so I had the anger and temper tantrums. I have rarely felt peace in my life."

"Come here."

He walked over and sat in the chair. I grabbed his hands and pulled him so he was kneeling by the tub. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"You're of the few that I do."

I cradled his face in my hands and shut my eyes. I kept my necklace on, so I really had to push forward everything I wanted to show. I pictured in my mind the comfort and peace I found in the water. The soft movements and flowing energy washing over my skin. The heat and how it warmed my very soul as it was surrounded in the sacred circle Freya had made for me. I pushed all of it forward through my fingertips so it gently seeped into Klaus. I heard him sigh so I opened my eyes.

"This is what you're feeling right now?" He whispered.

"Yes. This is how the water feels. Normally it reboots me quickly, but I need to learn how to take energy in with barriers."

A soft smile spread across his mouth and I could see all of his muscles relax. He placed his hands over mine and leaned forward, so his forehead was pressed against me.

"I wish you knew how wonderful you are, Adelaide."

"It's hard to see in the shadow of such wonderful creatures like your family."

We stayed sitting in each other's comfort for hours. No words were needed. We just enjoyed the blissful silence and the energy we gave each other.


End file.
